Problem: Find the number of square units in the area of the triangle.

[asy]size(125);
draw( (-10,-2) -- (2,10), Arrows);
draw( (0,-2)-- (0,10) ,Arrows);
draw( (5,0) -- (-10,0),Arrows);

label("$l$",(2,10), NE);
label("$x$", (5,0) , E);
label("$y$", (0,-2) , S);
filldraw( (-8,0) -- (0,8) -- (0,0) -- cycle, lightgray);
dot( (-2, 6)); dot( (-6, 2)); label( "(-2, 6)", (-2, 6), W, fontsize(10)); label( "(-6, 2)", (-6, 2), W, fontsize(10));
[/asy]
Answer: We first notice that the vertical and horizontal distances between the two points are both $4$, so the slope of the line which the two points are on must be $1$. We now find the length of the legs of the triangle. Since the slope of the line is one, we can add $2$ to both the $x$ and $y$-coordinates of $(-2,6)$ and get that the line passes through $(0,8)$. Similarly, we can subtract $2$ from the $x$ and $y$-coordinates of $(-6,2)$ to find that it passes through $(-8,0)$. We now have a right triangle with legs of length $8$, so its area is $\frac{1}{2}bh=\frac{1}{2}(8)(8)=\boxed{32}$ square units.